Wolf's World
by eslater110
Summary: Say welcome back to your favorite ghoulfriends its 8 years after Monster High and Clawdeen is ready for a brand new life! what she doesn't know new life equals new drama, enemies, and new friends watch this story unfold.
1. The Reuion

AN: Hi everyone!, Especially Monster High Fans!, I'm so excited for you to read my story it's my first time writing something on Fanfic, So i hope you enjoy this.

"How did i get here? Having feelings for my friend's boyfriend." Clawdeen says as she wipes her tears.

Draculara frowns "I don't know all I know is Cleo's not going to be happy about this!"

3 hours earlier..

"YO CLAWDEEN! You ready to go yet?" Clawdeen asks

Clawdeen rolls her eyes "BOY IF YOU DON'T STOP ASKING ME THAT QUESTION! NO I'M NOT READY!"

Clawd mumbles "Maybe if you wasn't so ugly we would've left by now."

"What was that?" Clawdeen asks sarcastically

Clawdeen and Clawd get into the car and drive to Cleo's house, Clawdeen steps out of the car happily and hoping she sees her longtime friends.

Clawdeen steps into Cleo's house "Oh my ghoul! HEY GHOULS! Clawdeen yells happily

The girls stare in surprise they whisper "Is that Clawdeen?" "Oh my goodness" "she's beautiful!"

Draculara hugs Clawdeen " I missed you so much!"

"I can't believe it's you!" Frankie says

"Ghouls come on let's party! I need some fun in my life!

 _The girls' walk into the party. Everyone starts staring at Clawdeen it's has been a while since they saw her and couldn't process her new changes. Her hair had gotten longer, Hips were wider, her body got toned, she got taller. She gotten more gorgeous since high school all the guys were staring at her, trying to dance with her, get her to go home with them. But, Clawdeen wasn't focused on any of the other guys but one, Deuce Gorgon him and her used to be bestfriends._

"Did he get sexier?" Clawdeen thought to herself

"Clawdeen you're drooling" Clawd laughs

"Boy shut up." Clawdeen says rolling her eyes

All of a sudden Holt Hyde walks up to Clawdeen with 2 drinks and tapped her on the shoulder

"D**mn Clawdeen I haven't seen you in a while!" Holt says while handing her a drink

Clawdeen laughs " You too much!" Clawdeen says as she takes the drink

"Want to dance?" Holt asks playfully dancing

"Sure." Clawdeen says taking a sip of the drink

 _Holt and Clawdeen take over the dance floor and end up dancing in the middle of EVERYONE! All of a sudden Clawdeen starts to feel drowsy, and shaky. Deuce turns around stares at Clawdeen he's speechless on the way she's acting ._

Holt whispers "let's go somewhere where we can talk."

"Ok." Clawdeen says smiling drunkenly at him

 _Holt takes Clawdeen to Cleo's guest bedroom. He sets her down on the bed and kisses her and her neck he starts to unbuckle his pants. Clawdeen starts to scream for help all of a sudden a boy walks into the room grabbing Holt and throwing him out of the room and shutting the door._

"A-are you going to hurt me?" Clawdeen asks fearfully

"No i'm not" the man says holding out his hand to Clawdeen

"Wait I remember that voice! Deuce is that you?" Clawdeen asks grabbing his hand

"Oh you're wobbling!" Deuce says as he lifts her up

Deuce and Clawdeen go to Clawdeen's house and she passes out leaving Deuce to care for her and set her down in her bed leaving her a note to read in the morning.

 **What will happen next?**

 **Find out next time on Wolf's World**


	2. The Kiss

Previously:

 _Holt grabs Clawdeen takes Clawdeen to Cleo's guest bedroom. He sets her down on the bed and kisses her and her neck he starts to unbuckle his pants. Clawdeen starts to scream for help all of a sudden a boy walks into the room grabbing Holt throwing him out of the room and shutting the door_

 **Present Time:**

 _Clawdeen wakes up to her alarm clock blaring she shuts it off and gets up and touches her head "ugh i'm hungover" she looks at the note picking it up and reading it 'Dear Clawdeen you blacked out and went to sleep i left. i'm coming over later today to check on you -Deuce' Clawdeen yawns and takes a shower, she get dressed and hears a knock at her door._

"Clawd? Why are you at my house?" Clawdeen asks looking at him "Um I came with Deuce." Clawd says pulling Deuce next to him "Hey Clawdeen." Deuce says smirking at her "Ok well why are you guys at my house?" Clawdeen asks brushing her hair "We just wanted to check on you."

They say at the same time "Come in."Clawdeen says sighing and holding her head "Ok so this is all i remember from last night me and Holt were drinking, I got drunk and we had sex?" she asks looking at Deuce " That's not what happened you and Holt were drinking but he drugged you, you guys danced he took you to Cleo's guest room and he tried to rape you." Deuce says looking at her "R-raped?" Clawdeen asks "HE TRIED TO FUCKING RAPE ME?!" She yells

" Deenie calm down" Clawd says "How do you expect me to calm down i was almost raped!" Clawdeen says angrily crying "Clawdeen?" Deuce asks "LEAVE! GET OUT!" she says crying "Clawd i'll be out soon" Deuce says _**Clawd walks to the car and waits for Deuce.**_ "Deuce can you leave? I want to be alone right now." Clawdeen says looking at him "You shouldn't be alone." He says helping her up and hugging her "Deuce. Thank you for saving me." she says holding onto him "Deuce I want you to go home tell Cleo i said hi." She says letting him go "Bye Clawdeen." He says letting go of her hand

 _Clawd and Deuce leave Clawdeen's house. Clawdeen thinks about how cute Deuce is she was thinking about their hug and he was thinking about her. Clawdeen texts Frankie she's thinking about staying the night thinking about a old fashion sleepover just like highschool Frankie comes over_

"Hey ghoul where's Cleo?" Clawdeen asks "She's on a date with Deuce." Frankie says "Yeah they wanted to hang out since he bailed at the party" Frankie says "Oh.." Clawdeen says sadly "Oh My Ghoul YOU LIKE DEUCE!" Frankie says "No i don't" Clawdeen says laughing "Yes you do your blushing and who are you texting?" Frankie says laughing at her

"I'm texting him ok? Happy now!" Clawdeen yells turning off her Icoffin "Clawdeen what's wrong?" Frankie asks sitting next to her "I was almost raped by Holt, Deuce saved me." she says " I'm so sorry Clawdeen." Frankie says rubbing her back "I'm ok." she says smiling "Soooo how's Franklin?" Clawdeen asks "He's so good he's doing amazing in preschool!" She says boasting happily.

"I'm going to be selfish but, i really really want kids." Clawdeen says smiling "Awww I can see it now your cute little wolf pack." she says laughing "I can see it me raising my own wolf !" all of a sudden there is a knock on the door they walk downstairs and see Deuce "Deuce hi I-" Deuce walks up to Clawdeen and ends up kissing her "OH MY GHOUL!"

Frankie says looking at them "Frankie… Hey…" Deuce says holding onto Clawdeen "You didn't see that did you?" Clawdeen asks "The part where he kissed you or the part where you held onto to him and kissed him back?" she says asking sarcastically "Please don't tell Cleo." Deuce says holding Clawdeen by her waist "I won't I promise i'm going upstairs Clawdeen." she says walking up the stairs

 _Frankie peeks around the corner and see's Deuce and Clawdeen kissing again Deuce lifts her up and kisses her on the wall_ "Deuce, Deuce you have to go Frankie's staying over." She says looking at him holding onto him "Ok but, call me in the morning after she leaves." He says sighing and putting Clawdeen down "Ok I will."she says smiling and kissing him "Goodnight Clawdeen." He says holding her hand "Goodnight Deuce." she says looking up at him

 _She closes the door and sighs she see's Frankie peeking out from the corner of the staircase_ "Oh my ghoul FRANKIEEE you were watching me?!" Clawdeen asks surprised "Ok kisses are just ok BUT that kiss had sooo much chemistry!" she says laughing "He's just so amazing! He's coming to see me in the morning." she says smiling "But what about him and Cleo?" Frankie asks

 **Will Clawdeen and Deuce become a couple?**

 **Will Frankie tell Cleo about Deuce and Clawdeen's steamy kiss?**

 **Find out next time on A Wolf's World!**


	3. Time Together

Previously:

 _She closes the door and sighs she see's Frankie peeking out from the corner of the staircase "Oh my ghoul FRANKIEEE you were watching me?!" Clawdeen asks surprised "Ok kisses are just ok BUT that kiss had sooo much chemistry!" she says laughing "He's just so amazing! He's coming to see me in the morning." she says smiling "But what about him and Cleo?" Frankie asks_

 _1 month passes_

 _Clawdeen and Deuce spend a lot of time together over the course of a month. Going to the movies, Hanging out at the mall, having sex, falling in love. Cleo gets suspicious about how much time Clawdeen and Deuce have been spending together._

 **Current Time:**

"Deuce, are you cheating on me?" Cleo asks sitting down on their bed "No, no why would you think that?" Deuce asks looking at her questionably "Because...I saw you and Clawdeen having sex in your car!" Cleo says screaming at him "Ok Cleo i was cheating on you with Clawdeen." he says angrily "Watch out Deuce you and Clawdeen just made a powerful enemy!" Cleo screams

 _Deuce drives to Clawdeen's and knocks on the door Clawdeen opens it_

"Hi baby!" Clawdeen says smiling and reaching in for a kiss "Hey." he kisses her back "Why are you so sad?" she asks grabbing his hands "Cleo knows about us." he says grabbing her waist "W-what?!" She asks "She knows me and her broke up I want to be with you now." He says pulling her closer "Really?" She asks looking at him "Yeah really." He says smiling at her and picking her up

 _She wraps her legs around Deuce's body and holds onto him looking into his eyes Deuce looks at Clawdeen. They kiss each other Deuce holds onto her he takes her upstairs and sets her down onto her bed. The scent of perfume and desire made the room smelled amazing, the sound of rain hitting the window and moans filled the room, She digs her nails into his back and he makes her toes curl, hickeys formed on their necks, love bites appeared._

 _The next day…_

 _Clawdeen wakes up looking to Deuce looking at her and smiling he starts rubbing her thigh she smiles at him._

"Good morning babe." he says rubbing her thigh "Good morning baby." she says sitting on top of him "Do you want breakfast? Or are you leaving?" She asks looking at him with a serious face "I'm staying." he says grabbing her waist "Are you serious?" She asks kissing him "

Yes I am serious." he saying laughing and kissing her back "Ok then i'm going to make breakfast!" she says getting up and putting one of Deuce's shirts on and running away

"Hey!" he says laughing and running to grab her "What? Do you want me to give you your shirt back?" She asks laughing and holding his hands " Yes, but it looks better on you anyways." he says kissing her "Are you going to start on breakfast or am I going to have to come and get it?" he says in a seductive tone grabbing her hands "Mmm I think you're just going to have to come and get it." she says in a sexy tone looking at him "Ok you asked for it." He says kissing her

"Ok i'm going to make breakfast." She says walking down to the kitchen. _**She starts cooking breakfast. Deuce comes down the stairs and sees her cooking he starts kissing her neck**_ "Deuce stop." she says laughing "Deuce i'm serious stop." she says pushing him away "What did i do?!" he asks "You were distracting me i'm trying to cook!" she says aggravated "Well the eggs are burnt…" he says looking at the stove "OH MY GHOUL." she says angry turning the stove off "I'm so done!" she throws the pan into the sink and sits down "Hey hey hey, it's ok." Deuce says grabbing her hands

"No it's not ok i messed up breakfast." she says holding onto his hands "It's ok we can go get breakfast somewhere." he says rubbing her arms "Ok." she says smiling and hugging him

2 Weeks Pass…

To Be Continued


	4. Late?

Previously:

"No it's not ok i messed up breakfast." she says holding onto his hands "It's ok we can go get breakfast somewhere." he says rubbing her arms "Ok." she says smiling and hugging him

 _2 Weeks Pass…_

 _Clawdeen's alarm blares she wakes up and checks her Icoffin "_ I'm.. late?" _she gets up out of her bed and grabs her phone she walks to her bathroom and screams "_ Oh NO THAT'S NOT RIGHT THERE IS NO WAY I'M…" _she gets on Boogle and searches up pregnancy symptoms_ "Missed period, Vomiting, Cravings?!" _she grabs a pregnancy test and takes it._ "5 minutes?" _she waits and calls Deuce_ **"Can you come over?"** she texts _"_ _ **You want to see me?😉"**_ He texts back " _ **Yes just come over."**_

 _Deuce comes to the house, he knocks on the door_

"Hi babe." he says trying to kiss her "Deuce this is serious i really have to talk to you." Clawdeen says walking over to the couch and sitting down "What are you talking about?" Deuce asks sitting next to her "Ok..so remember that day you broke up with Cleo? And we had sex?'" She says holding his hand and looking at him "yeah and don't you mean AMAZING sex?" He asks looking at her and smiling

"Deuce..I'm late…" she says looking at him "Late for work?" he asks questionably turning to look at her "Deuce i'm pregnant." she says looking at him with tear-filled eyes "You-You're pregnant?" he asks looking at her squeezing her hand "And you're the father." she says holding her head down "i'm going to be a father? I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" he yells happily lifting Clawdeen up and celebrating "Deuce be careful remember there is a baby in me." she says laughing

"I'm having a baby with my girlfriend!" he says smiling "Girlfriend? You've never said that before" she says smiling "We are going to be a family Clawdeen." He says "I love you. And I love our little monster." he says holding her close

 **How will the pregnancy go?**

 **How will Clawdeen and Deuce's friends react to the pregnancy?**

 **Find out next time on A Wolf's World**


End file.
